Lumière sur l'eau
by Atlantos
Summary: (Aventures) Point d'horreur. Point de frissons de peur. Mais des souvenirs. Mais des adieux... OS. #DéfiFanbaseAventures sur Halloween.


_Voici ma contribution pour le Défi de la Fanbase sur Halloween. Cet OS se passe entre la saison 1 et la saison 2, et est probablement (très certainement) décalé par rapport à la timeline originelle._  
 _J'ai extrapolé le thème d'Halloween pour m'aventurer du côté de Samain, qui en serait l'origine. Et j'ai été inspirée par de nombreuses traditions, surtout asiatiques (mais pas en lien avec Halloween)._

 _Disclamer : _ Aventures _ne m'appartient en rien, mais est le bébé de Mahyar. Shin, Théo & Viktor, Grunlek et Bob appartiennent à Seb du Grenier, Fred du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne me fais ni piécettes ni bonbons sur cet écrit. _

_Musique conseillée (que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant l'écriture) : Ultima Nocte, de Luc Arbogast.  
(Je ne trouve pas cette chanson sur youtube, mais je crois qu'elle est sur deezer... et elle doit bien traîner quelque part sur Internet. Dans tous les cas, je me permets de vous conseiller cet artiste.) _

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 _— J'viens avec vous._

Shin savait que, pour ses compagnons de voyage, son attitude était étrange. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils devaient se rendre dans une ville trop bondée, il préférait rester en arrière, avec le clébard de Grunlek, pour ne pas étouffer.

Pas cette fois-ci. Il devait chercher quelque chose, par lui-même.

Il déambula entre les étals en compagnie de son ami nain, dédaignant jusqu'à un étal de pommes. Grunlek lui jeta un énième coup d'œil circonspect avant d'en acheter au maraîcher, puis lui emboîta le pas.

Enfin, Shin trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le nain s'arrêta à ses côtés alors qu'il fouillait dans les rouleaux de tissu blanc, allant même jusqu'à, après une hésitation, enlever un de ses gants pour effleurer les tissus. Pour choisir le bon.

Il n'éleva la voix que pour commander un bon mètre de tissu blanc et du fil bleu. Il piocha dans sa bourse personnelle, remit son gant et attrapa le paquet que la matrone lui tendit, avant de repartir sans un mot. Grunlek le rattrapa et, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boulangerie qui leur servait de point de rendez-vous avec Viktor et Bob, le nain capta la faible voix du demi-élémentaire lui demander :

— Dis Grun… Est-ce que tu me laisseras utiliser ton nécessaire de couture ?...

Grunlek leva le regard, eut envie de l'interroger sur ses projets, mais il y avait une lueur si triste dans les yeux de son ami qu'il ne put que lâcher un doux :

— Bien sûr.

.

Shin s'isola souvent les jours qui suivirent.

Durant les années d'aventures qu'il avait passé avec ses compagnons, le demi-élémentaire s'était peu à peu ouvert à eux. Mais la mort de Théo avait balayé tout ceci. La présence de Viktor, douloureux rappel que leur ami avait péri sous la montagne, n'aidait pas.

Bob n'avait que peu insisté, mais ne tarda pas à faire le lien avec les célébrations qui arrivaient. Il réfréna sa curiosité toujours en quête de nouveaux savoirs, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard, bien plus tard, quand leurs blessures seraient un peu moins béantes. Avec un peu de chance, elles seraient également un peu moins à vif…

.

Le Jour des Morts. Le début de la Saison Sombre. Si, dans l'Ancien Temps, c'était une célébration où les Dieux et Diables venaient se mêler aux hommes et autres créatures mortelles pour interagir avec eux, ne restait maintenant qu'un jour de fête. La fin des moissons, le début de l'hiver. Le jour où les gens pouvaient se remémorer les instants passés avec les défunts… et leur dire adieu.

Il aurait aimé partager cet instant avec ses amis. Même avec Viktor, qui, comme eux, avait perdu un être cher. Mais il voulait être seul. Seul avec sa peine. Seul avec ses souvenirs.

Seul avec Théo.

Shin déglutit difficilement avant de s'agenouiller sur la berge du large cours d'eau. Dans ses mains tremblantes, il tenait ce qu'il avait confectionné durant ses longs moments passés à l'écart. Une lanterne.

Le clan Kory avait une tradition. A la mort d'un proche, ils confectionnaient des lanternes qu'ils allumaient le Jour des Morts et les laissaient partir le long de l'eau. Un dernier au revoir, un dernier hommage. Puis les vivants et les morts pouvaient, chacun de leur côté, continuer leurs chemins.

Shin inspira profondément en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il avait confectionné de pareilles lanternes. Trop en une seule fois.

Il déposa la lanterne à côté de lui, sur un rocher, et tira une bougie de sa poche. Il batailla avec le briquet et l'amadou, mais la flamme vacillante finit par se stabiliser sur la mèche de la bougie. Il approcha la bougie de l'eau, se concentra légèrement et un large socle de glace se forma.

Avec des mouvements lents, presque rituels, Shin maintint la bougie devant lui d'une main et, de l'autre, déposa les parois de tissu et de bois sur le socle. La flamme trembla à peine, et éclaira les inscriptions brodées. Shin connaissait la signification de chacune d'elles. Des souvenirs. Des vœux. Des confessions.

Il garda la lanterne en main un long moment, l'esprit à la fois bruyant et silencieux. Il ferma les yeux, murmurant des prières du bout des lèvres.

Puis, rouvrant les yeux, il poussa doucement la lanterne loin de lui et la regarda s'éloigner au gré du courant.

 _— Adieu._

 _._

Quand il revint auprès de ses amis, il croisa brièvement le regard de Bob. Dans les yeux du pyromage, il n'y avait pas de curiosité. Juste une acceptation, solennelle. Le demi-diable hocha légèrement la tête avant d'agiter doucement la main devant le feu, et plusieurs flammèches s'en détachèrent pour se poster autour du campement.

Shin s'installa entre Bob et Grunlek, face à Viktor de l'autre côté du feu, et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes.

Ainsi commença leur veillée commune…

* * *

 _Voici mon humble contribution. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !_


End file.
